Life or Death
by Jademoto
Summary: Edward and Alphonse find out some intresting information about the life or death alchemist.
1. Chapter 1

"Fullmetal here's your new assignment."*Roy dropped a paper file folder on the coffee table in front of them. It read _**Confidential **_on it*

"Umm what is this mission about?"*Alphonse picked up the folder and opened it*

"I want you to read and memorize this stuff. If you don't it could be your graves."* Edward gulped a little then looked at the file with Alphonse*

"_**Life or Death Alchemist"**_

"_**Mustang Yuki, Kira"**_

_**Sex: Fem.**_

_**Age: 15.**_

_**Father: Roy Mustang.**_

_**Mother: Unknown.**_

_**Hair: Dark Brown.**_

_**Eye: Red.**_

_**Height: 5'10**_

_**Weight: 1.0**_

"_**This alchemist is extremely dangerous. Must be confined. Participated in Ishbalin war at age two. She kills people by exploding hearts, lung malfunction and brain rupture. Completed successful human transmutation."**_

"You have a daughter?!"*Riza came in*

"Sir the life or death alchemist has been spotted!"*Ed and Alphonse got up and ran out*

10 minutes later…

"Alphonse is that her?"*They looked at the girl with long brown hair and crimson eyes, she was wearing a black tang-top and a black skirt and black combat boots she was hiding in an alley*

"Going somewhere?"*she jumped as she heard Ed behind her*

"Get away from me!"* Her hand glowed a faint red as she tried to punch Ed's chest* "I'm not going back there with him around."*She ran from away from Edward but ran into Alphonse* "I see that you tried to transmutate."

"How do you know?"* Kira laughed*

"You are an idiot! If you haven't read my file already you must know I successfully did human transmutation."

"There you are bitch."* A man with long white hair and blue eyes wearing a uniform from the military standed in front of them*

"You get away from me!"* She backed up into the wall behind her*

"What's wrong?"* Edward looked at Kira with a confused look*

"He's the reason I left that place! He cuffs me and rapes me!"* Ed felt mad for some reason when he heard that. He glared back at the man*

"You can go now Fullmetal. I got it from here."

"Not if you're going to rape her! Even if she's a prisoner she does not deserve to be raped!"*Kira looked at Edward with shock and confusion*

"Sorry if I wanted it, I got it."*He smirked*

"Damn you Joeken!"*Kira's hair turned half black and half white and her eyes turned white, she ran towards him but she was grabbed by Edward and he hugged her. She turned back to normal and passed out into his arms*


	2. Chapter 2

"Huh where am I?!"* Kira woke up to seeing Edward sleeping next to Alphonse and Roy walking in* "Daddy!"*She got up and hugged Roy who hugged back petting her head. She was crying into his chest*

"I'm sorry I didn't know."

"How did you…"

"Fullmetal. And I'm surprised He's still here. He's like a little guard dog."

"WHO SAID I WAS LITTLE!"*He blushed when he saw Kira awake* "Oh hey."

"I hate to say this but. Fullmetal since you're the only one who seems that can control her power your going to have to take her with you on your missions."

"I'm fine with it."*Kira blushed at him*

"Hey Fullmetal, you as so much as hurt her you know what will happen…"he held his hand up ready to snap his fingers*

"Don't worry about it. Even if I tried my heart would get popped."*Kira smirked. Alphonse poked her stomach*

"Don't you get a big tummy too?"*Kira turned red.*

"No."

"Poo big brother can't you give her a big tummy?"*Edward nosebleed while Kira turned a darker red. Roy held his hand to Ed's head *

"He better not if he knows what's good for him."

"Al quit saying things please."*Kira laughed*

"Big brother since we don't have anything new to do, let's go visit teacher I mean she is the closest."

"Hey that wouldn't be a bad idea. Let's see how much Kira can fight."

"You boys would be surprised. I haven't had a fight with anyone for 12 years."*Alphonse and Edward sweat dropped when she started saying that*

"Hey why were you locked up in there?"*Roy hesitated for a moment and then spoke*

"She locked up in the holding cell is because at the time when she was 3 her alchemy was unstable so we had to lock her up until we could find a way to control and Ed you are the next best thing , I'm surprised you even lived."

"Hey so when are you guys heading out I'll buy the train tickets."*She smiled *

("Why do I feel like this? It's like my heart stops every time I see her smile. Am I… Am I falling in _**love**_ with Mustang's daughter? Why did I have to choose Mustang's daughter.")

"Ed, Ed…EDWARD!"*He jumped when he found Kira poking his head*

"You coming or not?"*Ed stared at Kira she was wearing a black tang top with a black jean coat and black skirt and with her combat boots from before she also had red hairband the only she was wearing that wasn't black*

"Oh coming."*They sat in their seats. Kira sat next to Ed while Alphonse sat across from them, Kira yawned*("She's so cute when yawning.") "Wait you just woke up how could you be tired?"*Kira was already sleeping her head on his neck, she cuddled up to him. He blushed*

"She's so cute when sleeping!"

"Shhh we don't want to wake her let her sleep."


	3. Chapter 3

"Kira wake up…"*Kira's crimson eyes opened to see Edward carrying her bridal style a dusty pink washed across her face. Ed set her down in front of a house and knocked on the door*

"What are you two doing here?"* woman with pale skin and dark brown hair tied in dreadlocks up in ponytail and was wearing a white shirt and jean capris wearing sandals crossed her arms as she looked at the both of them they hid behind Kira crying*

"So this is the great Itsumi?"

"And who you might be?"

"I'm Kira Yuki, Mustang, daughter of kernel Roy Mustang ma'am."

"I like your attitude Kira."*Itsumi tried to attack Kira but Kira caught her arm and flipped her over*

"Is everyone I know now has done transmutation?"*Itsumi froze and stopped Ed and Al looked in amazement.*

"How do you know?"*Kira laughed*

"When I caught your arm my alchemy traveled through like ripples in water but it bounced back to me telling me your lower intestines are missing."*Itsumi held out her hand and Kira shook it*

"How in the world?!"*Edward stood there gawking*

Later that night…

_**Play little children where the sakura grows**_

_**Little petals dancing in the wind**_

_**Chasing all of your dreams tonight**_

_**Come little children to the cove**_

_**Can you hear **_

_**The piper flute**_

_**Can you hear the mocking gale **_

"Kira?"*Alphonse walked over to her *

"Oh hi Alphonse."*She smiled warmly at him.*

"What was that you were singing?"

"It was a song I heard a long time ago. I don't know who sang it…I know it wasn't my dad he's not the singing type."

"Well could you sing it again I really liked it."

"Okay…"

_**Play little children where the sakura grows**_

_**Little petals dancing in the wind**_

_**Chasing your dreams tonight **_

_**Come little children to the cove**_

_**Can you hear**_

_**Piper flute**_

_**Can you hear the mocking gale**_

_**Silver moon tonight can bring the morning light **_

_**Come little children where the sakura grows…**_

"Kira why do you look sad?"

"It's just you remind me of my little brother so much."

"You had a little brother?"

"His name was Garrett he had Blonde hair with brown tips and red eyes like me. Unfortunately he died when he went go get his paper he was drawing on that floated into the street. He died when the car hit him."

"Is he the one that you…"

"Yes I did human transmutation to get him back. He was so young and I wanted him to live life again. It was successful but when he woke up I guess the blood he had on him scared him so much he ran away. I tried to chase after him but he didn't stop. But I've never seen Garrett after that."

"I'm sorry I brought it up."

"It's fine Alphonse you and your brother were going to find out sooner or later…Ed you can come out now."*She got up off the bed and banged on the bedroom door. There was a groan of pain and then there was Edward on the floor in the hallway*


End file.
